wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Code of Conduct
While playing Wandering Ronin, your conduct is a reflection not only of yourself, but also of how serious you take the game, of your chapter, and of Wandering Ronin as a whole. It is therefore in the best interests of Wandering Ronin that the following Code of Conduct is laid out as a framework for expected and forbidden behavior during the course of activities. 1: No member of Wandering Ronin shall physically assault another member with the intent to do harm. Doing so is grounds for an immediate ban. 2: No nudity, intentional exposing of breasts, genitals, or buttocks, or wearing of garb that would allow these conditions is permitted. Violation is grounds for an immediate ban. 3: No consumption, distribution, or possession of illegal drugs while participating in Wandering Ronin. Violation is grounds for an immediate ban. 4: No deliberate, insulting, or demeaning profanity allowed on the field. While role-playing, you may use softer profanity, but anything inappropriate will draw a single warning, and then removal for the remainder of the day's activities. Repeated and flagrant violations are ground for banning. This mainly applies to severely harsh language (The F-Bomb and such). 5: No sexual activities are to be committed in public while playing Wandering Ronin. Violation is grounds for an immediate ban. 6: Bullying, sexual harassment, and other derogatory statements made about anyone dealing with mundane issues while playing Wandering Ronin will not be tolerated. While role-playing, you may use such language to embellish your character, but it is strictly forbidden outside of role-play. Anything inappropriate will draw a single warning, and then removal for the remainder of the day's activities. Repeated and flagrant violations are ground for banning. (Hint: if you feel you MUST argue right that instance, take a death and remove yourself from the field immediately). 7: Theft or vandalism of another player's equipment, garb, money, or any personal property is strictly forbidden. Violation is grounds for an immediate ban. 8: Consumption of alcohol while on the field at Wandering Ronin is strictly forbidden for safety reasons. You may consume alcohol legally during a Wandering Ronin event when you are not on the field in combat or expected to fight for the rest of the day. Consumption of alcohol by a minor is strictly forbidden in any circumstance. Providing a minor with alcohol while at a Wandering Ronin event is strictly forbidden. Any of these violations is grounds for an immediate ban. 9: The Monarch of your chapter is allowed to add additional rules of conduct that may be specific to your park. These rules are in addition to the rules listed here. Local chapter rules may never reverse or make irrelevant this Code of Conduct. Your local rules may also never strip away any rights that are granted under Wandering Ronin. If you feel that your Monarch's rules are in violation of the Wandering Ronin rules, bring this to the attention of your Judicator in your chapter, or the next highest chapter you are a part of (i.e.: your Fief, Province, etc.). 10: Under the terms of a ban, the length of the ban is up to the discretion of the officers issuing it. Days lost will be counted against your attendance record for running for office. 11: Vote of No Confidence. If at any time an officer is not performing his duties to the satisfaction of the chapter’s populace, they may ask for a Vote of No Confidence. They must announce their intentions at a Gathering, allow for 2 weeks of discussion, and then hold the vote at another Gathering. The required minimum to remove an officer is 67% or more of the population and 2 other officers voting in agreement. It can NOT be overruled. 12: Any accusations of wrong-doing may be told to an officer in private. Any attempt to question the accused MUST be done in public at a Gathering announced beforehand. Exceptions are witnessed events or events with police records, which may be dealt with immediately by the highest available officer or the Board of Directors. Failure to adhere to this rule is grounds for immediate suspension for 3 months and forfeiture or office. 13: All local, state, and federal laws must be adhered to. Failure to do so is grounds for an immediate ban.